Forgotten Memories
by Made In China1996
Summary: Levi's unknown daughter (out of wedlock) asks to join the Survey Corps. As time passes Levi will learn what parenting feels like. I know, bad summary there's a better summary inside (Somewhat better). For now this story is rated M for cursing and perverted humor. Please RxR thanks!
1. A Surprise Visit

**Okay so I had this idea, and yes I have many ideas, it might be a bad one, but who knows? I had this strange idea that Levi in his delinquent days or whatever had a daughter out of wedlock who is half Asian…yeah, sorry for the really short chapter.**

**I think I'm going to pick up from the anime at the end of episode 14 (The episode where Levi beats Eren up). Sorry for exact dialogue I needed a starting point. Hanji-san is a girl in my version.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin, I only own my OC characters and this FanFic**

***Words marked like this are translations/definitions**

**Hai: Yes**

**Nani: What**

_Hanji's thoughts_

* * *

Hanji POV

"So…Eren…" I watched as Levi plopped himself down on the couch.

"H-hai?*"

"Do you resent me?"

"N-no, since I realize it was all an act you had to put on."

"Good, then."

"Hmm, you could have held back just a tiny bit …Oh!" I perked up as I remembered something.

"Nani?*"

"Hehe, I almost forgot to tell you Captain!"

"Tell me what?" He looked at me with piercing eyes.

"You have a visitor!" I squealed jumping up and down.

"Who could _**they**_ possibly be?" I flinched at his harsh tone, maybe this wasn't the best time to bring up the subject.

"Uh well you see… technically you weren't supposed to know, but … I never saw his face…and I don't know his name either… sorry…he was… very persuasive…his voice…was very…attractive. I'm sorry don't hate me." I hesitated between words, Levi was not the nicest person when he was provoked.

"Whatever, tell him I'm not interested." His expression turned dark.

"Hai! Of course I will tell him at once! Eren, let me see the inside of your mouth!" I said, quickly bending down to examine his mouth once more.

"Excuse me, for interrupting, but I have business with this man. I'm coming in now." I froze when I heard his voice through the door.

"It seems, he has arrived." I said in a small voice._ Oh shit!_

I glanced at Levi's scowling face…this could get very ugly…very fast.


	2. Stubbornness Issues

**Ano: um**

**Chotto matte kudasai: Please wait a second!**

**Kusogaki: Little shit or Shitty brat (either one works)**

**Oi: Hey!**

**3DMG: Three Dimensional Maneuver Gear**

**WARNING: Plot does not follow episodes or chapters anymore**

_Hanji's thoughts_

**_Erwin's thoughts_**

* * *

Hanji POV

"Ano* Captain…what should I do? He's." I glanced at Levi.

"I will deal with you later, just let him in." He grumbled impatiently.

"Hai, I understand. By the way Eren, your tooth is already growing back." I said reaching for the doorknob.

"Excuse me!" Levi simply rolled his eyes.

"Chotto matte kudasai!* the Captain isn't…" I stopped and stared at the cloaked figure in front of the window.

"Tch! At least show your face after you just barge in…Oi! Are you even listening?!" Levi growled.

"I'm sorry, I was just curious about you." _What the hell? Is he a pervert?_

"Why? You don't have anything to do with me, besides you haven't been trained, how are you even alive? Why are you wearing the uniform for the Scouting Regiment?" Levi asked bluntly.

"You're straightforward, can you restrain yourself, after hearing me out? I thought you were a rational thinker who didn't jump to conclusions, isn't that right, Captain?" The stranger said in a rude manner.

"Damn brat!" Levi snapped, "I have no time for this! Erwin make sure he doesn't move." Levi stood up from his sitting position.

Erwin nodded and took a hold of him by the arms from behind, he made no move to struggle. Making his way over to where the couch was, the boy kept his head down, the green hood shielding his face. A noticeable smirk formed on his lips.

"Hanji take off the hood." I ran over to Erwin quickly pulling off the green cloak. Revealing a whip, stolen 3DMG*, and cold grey eyes? "Ano, Captain, could you perhaps restrain your strength, since he is a kid." I said in a hushed tone.

"Why?" Levi asked looking at me, while Erwin released his arms.

"His face is just _**so**_ pretty…it would be a waste." I said dejectedly.

"Who gives a shit about his face? Turn around kid, you need to learn how to respect your elders. Even if I have to beat the fact into you." He said as he pulled his arm back making a fist.

"Wait Captain!" I saw him strike forward with all of his strength, jeez he doesn't listen to anyone does he?

The uninvited guest quickly turned around and grabbed hold of Levi's wrist. The person was not male but female.

_That just happened. Captain, I tried to warn you a moment ago that I saw female anatomy, more specifically…I saw boobs, but that wouldn't faze you, now would it? Yet if you knew she was female right away, you would have held back_. I thought sarcastically while sighing a breath of relief.

"Don't' you know you're being rude? Trying to hit a girl? Shame on you." She scoffed.

"Kusogaki* you're the one who's rude!" He yelled.

"Imusthaveinheritedthatfromyou." She mumbled.

I was about to ask what she had said, but I hesitated noting Levi was in such a heated conversation, _on second thought, maybe it's best if I stay quiet_.

"I'll ask one question and I expect an answer…how do you know me?" Levi's voice changed into a tone of authority, as he scowled at her, refusing to step down.

"I don't. This is the first time we have met face to face. I am merely a person who is fulfilling a dying wish. In all honesty, I was hoping that you would be open to discuss a few things, with me?" Her eyes softened as the sarcastic tone in her voice disappeared. She, sighed after being so straightforward. I looked at Levi his face seemed to lose its composure for a split second.

"Erwin, schedule a meeting, with only Mikasa Ackerman, Armin Arlert, and Jean Kirstein, I have my reasons. We're going to talk later. Eren come with me, you'll be there too." Levi ordered walking quickly out of the room with Eren trailing at his heels.

"Wait! Promise me you'll let me explain things later, I will cooperate I give you my word. Please just don't tell anyone else what the meeting is about, I beg you! The girl pleaded.

"Okay brat, but listen up! If you try to do anything stupid, forget about your wish! Got that?" Levi called disappearing from the doorway.

"I understand." She replied.

_**What the hell? Who is she?**_

"Erwin I can practically hear your thoughts, perhaps this was a joke?" I suggested wanting to lighten the atmosphere.

"What joke? I never said I was joking." The girl cut in, "Like he said, we'll talk later, see you then…Don't worry I won't run, I gave my word, you don't need to be so tense." She said coolly before exiting the room and grabbing her cloak.

"Do you think she was lying?" I asked.

"I don't know, besides, I no right to judge. Knowing Levi, he'll figure things out sooner or later. He's always been like that." Erwin said, although, he was probably talking mostly to himself.

"Erwin, what are you really thinking about? I can see your troubled expression." I waited for him to respond.

"The past." He answered curtly.

I simply nodded as we continued to stand in the (now) quiet room.


	3. A Proper Introduction

**Heichou: Captain**

***160cm converted (5'3)**

* * *

Everyone sat at the wooden table, where Hanji had talked Eren's ear off, waiting for the Captain to arrive. Eren sat with his legs crossed absently mindedly doodling with his finger tips on the table while Mikasa glanced at Armin and Jean beside her, their faces were pale and stiff, as they slouched slightly in their seats. Mikasa on the other hand…not so much. She sat forward in her seat with her back straightened, facing the stranger whose back was turned to her.

"Eren, are you okay?" Mikasa asked.

"I'm fine, why?"

"He hurt you, I cannot forgive him!" Mikasa said in an angry tone.

"I said I'm fine, he only did that to keep me alive." Eren said irritably.

"I understand what you're saying, Mikasa Ackerman, I mean yeah, Levi is a total ass but he has his reasons." The girl spoke, as she stood up and made her way closer to the other side of the table, her face was hidden by her hair.

"How do you know my name?" Mikasa asked.

"It wasn't hard to figure out who you were, I mean you were the only girl who Levi had said would be at this meeting, from what I can see, you're sitting with three guys, one of those being Eren."

"I guess that's a given." Mikasa mumbled quietly.

"Ahhhh!" Everyone turned to look at Armin, behind him was the girl; her grey eyes looked down at him gently.

"Sorry, I had an impulse to touch your hair." She said.

"N-n-n-no, I just didn't notice you behind me." Armin said with a noticeable blush on his face.

"Hmm, what's your name?" She asked.

"A-A-A-A-Armin A-A-A-Arlert." He said nervously.

"Nice to meet you Armin, my name is Yuzuki Ackerman." She said shaking his hand. Armin said nothing and continued to turn red.

"I guess you're Jean Kirstein?" Yuzuki asked.

"Y-y-y-yeah, I am." Jean answered, sounding surprised.

"I met Eren earlier today, but I don't think I left a great first impression huh?" Yuzuki asked as she walked closer to Mikasa.

"Not really, but why are acting differently now?" Eren asked.

"That's not what you're really asking, what you mean is why am being nice? What you saw in the other room was an act. If I was just "nice", Levi wouldn't have thought twice about this meeting."

"I guess you're right, but why do want to be in the special operations squad, along with wanting to joining the Survey Corps? Captain Levi personally handpicked specific people to be his comrades, why are you so sure he will allow you to join? Considering the stolen 3DMG and not being trained what makes you so confident?" Eren asked.

"I'm not confident Levi will allow me to join him, but I want to learn more about him, I need to." Yuzuki said with sad eyes.

"I meant to ask this before, why do you call the Heichou by his first name?" Jean asked.

Before Yuzuki could answer heavy footsteps were heard coming towards the meeting room, with each passing second the sound became louder until they stopped. The door was flung open and there stood Captain Levi in all his glory or at least as much glory a 160cm* man could have.

"Did you wait here long?" Levi asked in monotone.

"No, but we made our introductions." Yuzuki said.

Levi said nothing and nodded his head; he grabbed a seat and sat down with a bored expression on his face. Yuzuki returned to her original seat, across from Mikasa. Armin and Jean continued to sit uncomfortably and Eren's attention was directed towards the Captain.

"Your name, explain the equipment, and what you want with me." Levi said rudely.

"I found the 3DMG when I was around the age of twelve, I self-taught myself how to use it when I lived underground, as well as outside of the walls, so all in all I can fight and I know how to use the swords. The uniform I have was stolen…sorry. As for what I want with you, I want to join the Survey Corps, I know I have no training and I know you're not going to let me into your special operations squad anytime soon." She explained quickly.

"You can join, the Survey Corps, but you forgot to tell me your name girl." Levi said dully.

"You probably had no idea you have an illegitimate fifteen year old half Asian daughter, named Yuzuki Ackerman, and that's who I am." She answered.

Everyone's faces turned into complete shock as Yuzuki told her story; Levi sat in his chair, remaining calm. The room remained silent for a few minutes, until Levi broke the silence.

"I don't remember impregnating anyone." He said.

"You know Levi, when it comes to one night stands anything can happen." Yuzuki told him bluntly.

"Do you have any proof?" He asked.

"I have a drawing my mother drew of you when you used to live underground." Yuzuki took out a piece of paper she had in her pocket.

"Where did you find that?" Levi stared at the drawing for a few seconds.

"Like I said, I lived underground just like you…how could I not find it?" Yuzuki said quietly.

"Fine, I'll look into your story later, for now I want the rest of you to bring Yuzuki to the obstacle course tomorrow. I want to see if she can fight as well as she claims she can, and make sure she stays put and doesn't run away. You're dismissed." Levi said giving in, as he stood up to leave the room he kept the drawing tightly clutched in his hand.

"Guess I'll see you guys tomorrow, anyone want to escort me to a room?" Yuzuki asked as she motioned towards the other group of teens.

"I-I can s-show you." Armin stammered.

"Thanks! Lead the way." She said flashing him a smile.

Armin said nothing as he motioned for her to follow him; his face was turning redder by the second. Walking out of view from the others, Jean spoke up.

"She was really pretty…wasn't she?" Jean asked looking at Eren.

"I guess, she kind of looked like Levi, but her hair is a bit long, waist length is a bit too much, don't you think?" Eren shrugged.

"Yeah…long." Mikasa answered quietly while studying her hair.


	4. Showing Off (Part I)

***A Shire is a draft horse**

***Eighteen hands for a horse is about 72 inches from the withers down (183cm), one hand is equivalent to 4 inches.**

_Yuzuki's thoughts_

* * *

The air was cool and crisp, there was dew on the grass. Yuzuki sat on the side of her bed looking out of the window. There were birds perched on nearby trees, chirping happily to each other. _What a carefree life._ She thought as she admired the scenery and sighed, Armin had looked all over for a room with a view. _He didn't __**have**__ to, poor thing kept apologizing when he got lost_. Yuzuki smiled inwardly. There was a knock at the door.

"Come in, the door is unlocked" She called.

"Time to eat, afterwards we're heading out to the obstacle course." Eren reminded her.

"Almost forgot, thanks!" She said, standing up and following him back down to the room where their meeting was held the night before.

"You weren't bluffing were you? About being able to fight without training."

"You'll have to wait and see." She replied in a playful tone.

Eren shrugged as he grabbed hold of the door handle. Pulling it open he walked inside, Yuzuki followed him. She sat down, silently ate the apple and the piece of bread that was laid out onto the plate and downed the water quickly.

"Ready." She said.

"I didn't think you would eat that quickly." Eren stared at her empty plate.

"I'm in a hurry to show off, you're here to guide me to the obstacle course. Let's go!" She chuckled lightly.

"Fine, don't complain if the Heichou criticizes an amateur like you." Eren joked.

"Don't worry, because I'm not an amateur."

Eren looked at her, the word skepticism was written all over his forehead, walking out of the old headquarters they reached the stalls where the horses were kept.

"Since you probably can't ride why don't I pony you?" Eren said smugly.

"Thanks for the offer, but how do you think I got here?" Eren turned around to see Yuzuki saddling up a black and white Shire*.

"How the heck can you get up on that thing? It's like eighteen hands high!*" Eren looked up in amazement.

"Practice, and the horse has a name he is not an "it". Sora has been my best friend for almost four years now." Yuzuki stroked the horse's cheek tenderly.

"He's very impressive, but we better get going, before the Heichou throws a fit."

Eren tightened his saddle one last time on his horse before mounting it. Yuzuki simply laughed, as Sora knelt down, making it easier to pull herself up on the gentle giant.

"Don't go so fast, my horse can't keep up!" Eren looked up at Yuzuki.

"Eren…I'm just walking." Yuzuki snickered as she looked at the smaller horse trotting quickly trying to keep up the long stride of her Shire.

"Not funny!"

"Yes it is Eren!" Yuzuki laughed clutching her side.

"Hmph! Just pick up the pace." Eren sulked as they galloped through an open field.


	5. Showing Off (Part II)

**Shoganai: It can't be helped**

_Still Yuzuki's thoughts_

* * *

Yuzuki POV

"I win, victory lap!" Sora pranced around Eren and his horse.

"That's not fair your horse is larger!" He whined.

"Sorry, it was an impulse, where's Levi?" I asked as I dismounted.

The sound of a 3DMG caught my attention. Levi was zipping through the forest with ease, Mikasa was right next to him while Armin and Jean lagged behind, struggling to keep up with his precise movements. _Perfect distribution of his weight, I wouldn't expect anything less._ The four of them landed on separated branches of the trees.

"Follow me, your evaluation test begins now, Ackerman, stay with Eren. Arlert and Kirstein, signal her when I tell you to." Levi barked.

"Sheesh, you don't waste any time do you?" I mentally rolled my eyes.

"Don't be cocky, and make sure you can keep up with that long hair of yours. I don't need your head getting caught in any branches." He grumbled.

"No worries it's braided, and I tucked it inside of my jacket."

"Brat….

I smiled slightly to myself, walking over to the branch Levi was standing on, I hooked onto an adjacent tree swinging upwards and landing on a sturdy branch. He gave an approving nod and swung forward, maneuvering around tree trunks at a remarkable speed.

"Jerk…" I laughed quietly to myself._ Guess I have to be serious about this._

I jumped down quickly distributing my weight against the straps, using a small amount of gas for a boost, while I was slung forward, hooking up and around multiple trees, copying his movements with little to no effort at all. His face showed no signs of interest, but he was clearly annoyed I could keep up.

"What now?" I looked at Levi innocently.

"Find the fake titans, and cut the bread."_ Very informative…_

Searching through the thick trees I found one of the three carved figures with a giant loaf attached to the nape of the neck. Taking a deep breath I attached the 3DMG onto two tree trunks and flew up into the air. As I approached the bread, I quickly took my left blade and flipped it so the tip was pointing downwards and the handle was kept upright while I gripped it. I spun clockwise in a tight circle, slashing a deep groove into the bread and swiftly moving onto the next one, severing all of them the same way. Jean and Armin gave me their signal and I headed back towards the starting point.

"Yuzuki, how did you do that? You were so fast, and each cut was made flawlessly." Jean looked at me in shock.

"When you live alone, you need to know how to survive. This is a kill or be killed world, it's a harsh reality we have to face. This is why we fight the titans, we want to survive, even if we have to adapt. The future ahead is unknown, but if we don't try, then what would be the point in making it this far? What would be the point of our existence? The casualties humanity has suffered would be put to waste." I answered.

"I a-a-agree with you." Armin blurted out, I could feel my cheeks radiating with heat.

"Thanks." _Didn't expect that._

"You were extraordinary back there you made it look so effortless." Eren complimented.

"Haha, you really think so? Guess it's in my blood." As I said this, I couldn't help but notice Mikasa's irritated look. _If looks could kill._

"Heichou, what's your evaluation?" Mikasa asked as I casually undid my black hair, combing it out as it fell to the small of my back.

"Yuzuki, where did you learn to wield your swords like that?" His tone was demanding.

"I did what felt comfortable, why?"

"No reason…I will allow you to join the Survey Corps, my squad is off-limits. I don't trust you." His eyes pierced into me.

"I'm happy you didn't reject me, Levi."

"Stupid, brats shouldn't be happy because of something like that, and don't call me Levi, call me Captain."

"Captain," I said testing it out, "sounds pretty nice, can I call you Captain Levi?"

"Do what you want, but don't push it." His face contorted into a scowl.

"It's better than daddy or papa, shouldn't you be happy I didn't call you old man, or papa Levi?" I poked at him.

"Like I said, don't push it. Go back to headquarters. Ackerman and Jäger, keep an eye on her until dusk, you two will have the morning shift. Arlert and Kirstein take the night shift." Levi answered in an exasperated voice, I shook my head. _Shoganai*._

"Looks like I'm spending the day with you two and I'll catch up with the others later." I turned my attention towards Eren and Mikasa.

"We should go back to the base." Mikasa said saddling up her horse.

"Okay, think you can keep up Eren?" I teased as I mounted Sora.

"Shut up and ride." I smirked when I saw Mikasa frown as Eren's ears turned red. _This will be interesting._


	6. An Understanding Between Girls

_Yuzuki's thoughts_

* * *

**(Former Headquarters)**

Yuzuki POV

I sat stiffly on my bed while Mikasa shot daggers at me beside me on a chair while Eren was leaning up against the window sill. I fiddled with my hair, twisting it around my finger nervously as Mikasa eyed me, while Eren could care less, oblivious to the fact Mikasa's reason for being irritated was me.

"Mikasa I heard you ranked first in your class, everyone calls you a war genius." I praised, desperately trying to break the tension. She ignored me. I bit my lip as I thought of something else to say.

"How old are you guys?" I tried again.

"Fifteen" She answered curtly. _It's a start._

"Mikasa." I whispered so Eren wouldn't hear me.

"What?" She hissed.

"Between you and me, I have no intention of taking Eren away from you. We can be friends." I sighed a breath of relief when she smiled slightly.

"What are you two whispering about?" Eren questioned.

"It's a secret between girls." I gave Mikasa a subtle wink.


	7. First Night: Her Past

**I want to thank everyone who has followed me and this story, and I want to thank LuReves for reviewing, when I checked my mail (2/20/15) I was surprised to see an actual review I thought my eyes were dorked up, but when I read it, it made my day. Thank you so much for reviewing and I'm glad that you like my character so far.**

**As a small note, I'm going to try to separate Yuzuki's explanation into smaller paragraphs so it doesn't kill your eyeballs, I'm going to label her explanation with an asterisk, and end it with an asterisk in underline it looks like this *. I'm also putting extra quotation marks because it looks less complicated (you'll know it when you see it lol).**

_Yuzuki's thoughts_

_**Armin's thoughts**_

_Jean's thoughts_

* * *

***Time Skip* **

**(End of Eren and Mikasa's shift)**

Sundown came and there was a knock at the door. Levi walked in taking a quick survey around the room.

"Ackerman and Jäger, swap with Arlert and Kirstein." Levi ordered.

He motioned towards the open door, after giving a quick nod, Eren and Mikasa stood up and left the room. Yuzuki slouched against side of her bed, her one leg outstretched on the floor while the other was propped up. She tapped her fingers on the side her leg waiting patiently. Jean stepped carefully into the room trying not to laugh as he watched Armin's stiff unnatural movements.

"I'll come again at dawn, Kirstein and Arlert, figure out who sleeps first." With his final instruction Levi shut the door behind him.

_I feel like the tension is worse than before, it's weird._

"Feel free to sit." Yuzuki patted space beside her on the floor.

"T-t-t-thanks." Armin, awkwardly sat down in next to Yuzuki keeping a noticeable distance.

"Jean, would you prefer the chair?" Yuzuki pointed to the vacant seat.

"Thank you." Jean's voice was raised about an octave too high.

_**Why the nightshift? I've never roomed with a girl, let alone guard one! **_Armin squeaked in his head.

_I should say something, but what if make a fool of myself? What if Jaeger said something to make her dislike me?_ Jean's expression contorted into one similar to being constipated.

"Jean, are you okay? You look…uncomfortable." Yuzuki asked with concern.

Jean simply nodded, feeling his ears heat up he turned his head towards the window.

"That's good then," Yuzuki moved her attention towards the petite blonde, "Armin, you look like you're going to cry, am I really that much trouble? I know you worked really hard to find me this room." She looked at him with a slightly hurt expression.

"N-n-n-no, you're fine, I-I-I'm not used to p-people in general." _**I'm an idiot!**_

*****"I can relate. When I lived underground, I was in one of the worst parts, the slum. Life was awful, but we still got the above ground updates surprisingly. People would steal food to live, gamble for money for food to live, do illegal jobs for money for food to live, kill for food, must I go on? If you weren't careful you would be arrested for attempting any one of those crimes. It was dangerous, there were shady people lurking in dark corners, you always had to be on guard."

"My mom had me when she was twenty. We stayed together in a rundown home…I was happy with her, but she died protecting me from some men, they tried to…uh…they um, attempted to…rape me. I was only ten years old…she easily killed one of them with the knife she had. She told me to run, and I did. When the whole thing was over and I returned, I found her…thrown into a pit piled on top the other c-c-c-corpses. Somehow she managed win, but her life was taken in the process."

Yuzuki took a long pause keeping her emotions in check before continuing.

"I vowed to become stronger, I had very few belongings and over the course of three years I ended up stealing a few uniforms plus the 3DMG…I might have stolen a couple horses along the way. I made the bullwhip and I self-trained myself in horseback riding, the 3DMG and hand-to-hand combat. I guess I became the definition of always looking for a fight."

"I was almost thirteen when I finally left the underground, the light was blinding, but it was the most beautiful thing I ever saw. I could be free. I found work as a blacksmith's apprentice; it was far outside of the walls that supposedly shield us from the titans."

"I stumbled upon Sora, when he was only three years old. I eventually helped train him and I asked if I could have him; my master claimed he was too much horse for a girl like me, but in the end he wasn't. I understood Sora and he understood me. My master gave in eventually, and let me have Sora after I turned fifteen."

"I only had a three year apprenticeship, but basic blacksmithing skills still come in handy. I left the forge and wandered around a forest. Somehow I caught sight of the man my mother kept drawing, she was very talented, having the ability to draw anything with great precision."

"When I had asked who he was she told me his name was Levi Ackerman and I was his daughter. I ended up following the small group of horses to your stable a few days ago, and here I am now."*****

The room was silent as Yuzuki finished, Armin glanced over at Jean who was slumped down in his chair. Armin moved closer to Yuzuki.

"You okay?" He asked.

"I will be, I just feel like crying." Her voice was thick with emotion.

"It's okay if you do, you must have been holding it in for a long time." Yuzuki shook her head, feeling hot tears start to stream down her face.

"I feel so helpless." She cried.

Suddenly she felt herself being pulled against Armin's small frame, his fingers tenderly brushed through her hair. Clutching his shirt she put her head on his shoulder trembling with silent sobs. Armin could only partially relate, always being cared for by Eren and Mikasa made him feel weak; but Yuzuki was alone fighting her own battles and becoming stronger all on her own.

Something in him snapped, there was a familiar sensation when he had made a speech after Eren was about to be killed on sight. A few hours passed and Yuzuki finally calmed down, keeping her head on Armin's drenched shoulder**. **_Breathe in remember to exhale slowly. I have to pull myself together._

"I'm pretty pathetic, using your shirt to soak up my tears, I'm sorry." Yuzuki's voice was weak.

"Don't be sorry, you have people to count on now. Please try to depend on us." Armin said soothingly as he ran his fingers through her hair once more.

_**She's amazing.**_

_She's been through so much, and yet she's so strong, much stronger, than all of us._

_**I want to protect her, but I don't know if I can.**_

_Thank you Armin.  
_

* * *

**(The next morning)**

Yuzuki awoke to a soft light coming in through the window, it was very early in the morning, smiling when she felt something warm wrapped around her. _Jean must have put a blanket there after I fell asleep. _Rubbing her eyes Yuzuki attempted to sit up only to feel something in the crook of her neck. Letting her eyes adjust to the dim light she saw an arm draped over her body, there was a comforting warmth on her back. Carefully moving her hand towards the side of her neck she felt soft medium length hair.

"Armin?" She felt her cheeks heating up feeling him tighten his hold on her.

Yuzuki smiled as she, placing one of her hands onto Armin's securing arm. She closed her eyes again

_Might as well get some more sleep._


	8. Wake Up Call

**I just want to say I am so sorry for not updating in forever, I was sick with the flu and strep throat. Please enjoy this chapter, sorry if it's a bit short.**

**S: Sadist**

_Yuzuki's thoughts_

* * *

Yuzuki POV

The sun was shining brightly, I attempted to force my eyes closed even more, but to no avail. Allowing them to adjust to the sudden flood of light, I sighed, Armin still had his arm draped over me. _What should I do?_ I frantically searched around the room, _where did Jean go?! _I could feel myself blush as Armin grabbed hold of my waist.

"Jean! I need help." I whispered harshly. No answer. "Eren! Mikasa! Anyone!" I pleaded.

"You're looking quite comfortable this morning." I flinched when I heard Levi's voice come into the room.

"C-c-captain…I take it back…anyone **except** **you**…" I started curling up into a ball trying to use Armin's small structure to hide myself.

"Tsk! I'll get Eren his shift is starting." I winced,_ Levi, you bastard!_ _Armin, please wake up!_

I felt my body go stiff when I heard footsteps approaching, I held my breath, my heart was pounding vigorously hearing the squeak of the doorknob I tried to pretend I was still sleeping as best I could.

"Armin, the Captain said we were switching shi…" I silently groaned when Eren stopped in midsentence.

"Morning Eren lovely weather we're having today?" I moved my head as if I was looking outside.

"Did I come at a bad time?" I could hear the smile in his voice.

"Not really, this is just really bad timing, I bet you're enjoying it." I answered rudely. "Where's Jean?"

"Eating, why?"

"I need help." I gestured towards my midriff.

"Fine, but you owe me." I rolled my eyes even though he couldn't see them.

"I'll let you ride Sora."

"Deal."

Eren came into view as he maneuvered around us.

"Okay, I'm going to try to pry his hand off while you move."

"I got it, but why can't you just wake him up?" I asked.

There was a slight pause before he answered.

"He hasn't been sleeping well."

"Glad to know you care." I shot Eren a knowing smile.

"Move on three." I nodded my head. "One, two, three!" I yelped feeling a heavy weight fall on top of me.

I opened my eyes and saw two people, Armin had rolled above me in a protective stance while Eren was…in a slightly similar position.

"Guys…please get off before someone sees us…" The door swung open to reveal Mikasa and Levi, "…and misunderstands." I muttered.

"Eren." Mikasa said under her breath while emitting a black aura, I noticed how Levi's face looked somewhat horrified.

"Yuzuki, what is this?" He demanded.

"_**This** _is what you would call an awkward moment Captain Levi. Thanks for protecting me Armin, and thank you for attempting to move him Eren, unfortunately he woke up and you were flung on top as well." I laughed trying lighten the mood.

"Don't get cocky brat."

"Just trying to help." I shrugged.

"Captain are we switching now?" Mikasa asked in monotone.

"Haha, why don't you just assign Armin to watch her fulltime?" Eren covered his mouth trying to hide his smile.

"E-Eren! Aren't you being unrealistic?!" I protested, "Levi?" I looked at him for help.

"Arlert watch Yuzuki, everyone else, you are dismissed." I scowled at him. _Levi, you are definitely an S_*.


	9. A Heated Conversation

**Please enjoy this chapter that I looked over more than twenty times before actually publishing it :D**

_Yuzuki_

* * *

Yuzuki POV

"I'm sorry Armin, you had to take full responsibility of me." I sat on my bed looking down at my hands.

"It's not a problem, I'm not very helpful in combat anyway…I can only come up with strategies."

"Armin, even if you say that I won't believe you."

"Why is that?"

"A woman's intuition." A few minutes of silence passed by.

"Do you want to go somewhere?" He asked abruptly.

"Actually, I need to look for Eren. I have a debt that needs to be repaid." I replied in a somewhat bitter tone.

* * *

***Time Skip***

**(Stables)**

"I found you!" I said proudly.

Looking somewhat surprised he quickly walked over to where I was saddling Sora up, I gave him a pat on the neck before turning my attention back to Eren.

"Did you need me?"

"I'm keeping my promise." I handed Eren the reins to my horse.

"Seriously?" Eren's face lit up with excitement.

"Seriously…just be careful, Sora can be enormous…" I trailed off.

"A what?"

"I meant an enormous pain." I finished lamely.

Eren shrugged his shoulders, I glanced at him nervously before guiding Sora out of his stall.

"Sora, be good." I told him. "Eren do you need help getting up?" I didn't bother hiding my smirk.

"Yeah." _How honest._

I guided Eren over to Sora's left side I had Sora kneel down as Eren slipped his foot in the stirrup I gestured for Sora to stand. I giggled when I saw how wide Eren's eyes were.

"Okay, just do a few laps around and come back, I don't want any harm done to my friend." Eren just rolled his eyes, I stuck my tongue out sitting down in the grass.

Gathering up the reins he walked Sora around to let him adjust before nudging him into a trot. I was pretending not notice as Sora ignored the cue and continued walking. I noticed Armin sitting next to me giving me a funny look.

"What? Did I do something?" I asked innocently.

"No, I was wondering, did you know this would happen?" He looked at me.

"I told you before right? I have a bond with Sora, he doesn't like to listen to other people. Besides it's safer this way."

"Safer?"

"Sora _**is**_ a gentle giant, but the only one who has ever ridden him was me, until now. I told you his previous owner allowed me to have him because I helped train him. That was only partially true, the real reason I was allowed to take Sora is because the owner died the day we left." I averted my gaze from Armin's eyes.

"What was the cause?" He asked.

"A titan." I whispered, "That's how I came across Levi in the forest, because…I was running away." I pressed my lips into a thin line.

"Why didn't you…"

"Say so sooner? I was scared…and I didn't want to add more tension, if Jean is your leader, I think I would have been interrogated on the spot, in my own room." I huffed.

"…you're right."

"Armin, I promise I will tell you everything, I really want to know more about you guys first, it's easier to accept certain things about each other, equal information is important when gaining trust." Armin stared at me with his bright blue eyes, I averted my gaze to the ground. I played with a strand of my hair, wrapping it multiple times around my finger.

"The day we first met I have been wanting to ask you. Why did you want to touch my hair?" I felt my heart stop when Armin snapped me back to reality.

"I never saw hair like yours before. I'm sorry, I didn't ask you first." I admitted sheepishly.

"You just scared me."

"If I asked now? May I?" I stretched a hand out towards him.

"Hai!" He answered somewhat loudly.

"It's just me Armin." I smiled.

Inching closer I faced him, gently grabbing a small section that fell in front of his eyes I ran my fingers through the side almost cupping his cheek. I spun it around my finger, feeling the texture and admiring its golden color. I looked at Armin's face and pulled back.

"You were starting to look tense, was it really that bad?"

"N-n-no it felt great-I meant nice, I'm just bad with people." He told me while vigorously shaking his head.

"I'll take that as a good thing then." I smiled, as Armin turned his head away from me.

"You could say that."

"Are you embarrassed?" I teased.

"And if I am?" He looked at me with pink cheeks, but his voice was serious.

"I….…um…" It was my turn to look away as I felt my face heating up.

"Thanks for letting me ride your horse he was so lazy like you said!" I froze when I saw Eren's shadow looming over us. "Armin, Yuzuki? You guys look a bit flushed, was I out there for too long?" I could hear the concern in his voice.

"I didn't even notice, Eren can you put Sora away for me? I think I need a drink." I answered quickly standing up, I started to run back to headquarters.

"I'll go with you!" Armin called as he ran after me.

"Don't faint!" Eren yelled.

"Can't promise you anything, but we'll try not to."

My lungs started to burn, but I didn't care. I desperately needed a cup of water, and it was definitely **_not_ **because of the weather.


	10. Armin's Advice

**Big shout out to earthlover (most recent review) I was having some writer's block and family issues, but after I saw your review I really felt like I could write up the plot ideas I had, thank you for inspiring me again!**

**And of course a big thank you to everyone who has followed and favorited the story. On with the tenth chapter! I'm sorry it's so short! **

_Jean's thoughts_

* * *

***Time Skip***

**(Former Headquarters)**

Jean sat at the wooden table downstairs where meetings were held or a quick meal was served. He lightly tapped his fingers in no particular rhythmic pattern, approaching footsteps caught his attention they were quick and coming closer. Before Jean had time to react the door swung open revealing an anxious looking Yuzuki and an out of breath Armin.

"Good…after….noon….Jean!" Armin gasped between words.

"You look awful." Jean noted.

"We noticed, that's why we ran back for a drink, as illogical as that sounds…have you seen a canteen lying around somewhere?" Yuzuki asked.

"They're hanging over there," Jean pointed to the hooks by the door, "you look normal, wasn't that a long way to run?"

"Just because I'm a girl doesn't mean I don't have any fighting spirit!" Yuzuki snapped.

Jean shook his head and leaned back in his chair, propping his feet up so they dangled off the edge of the table. He kept quiet as he watched Armin gulp down mouthfuls of water while Yuzuki calmly took a few sips here and there.

"I **_am_ **Levi's daughter after all, don't forget Mr. Kirstein." Yuzuki added smugly.

_She's trying to piss me off…_

"Does it bother you, that the Captain doesn't see you that way?" Jean asked trying to provoke her.

"Can't say it doesn't, and it is quite possible I may not be related to him at all, but I'm here because I wanted to cling onto any kind of family relation I have left. My mother used to talk only of him, saying how she loved him even after he left with Erwin. She would always have to tell me that I wasn't a burden to her. She always said I was a priceless parting gift. My mother always admitted the living conditions were very poor, but that's why she tried so hard to keep me safe. In short, she was happy that I was a part of her and a part of my dad. She said he treated her as if she were his most precious someone. Though, one night stands can be sweet lies…does that make sense Jean?" Yuzuki's eyes were closed her expression was soft, but the tone of her voice was firm and clear.

"I shouldn't have asked." Jean glanced at the ground.

_See Jean, this is what you get when you try to act cool, you end up looking like an idiot._

"You learn something new every day, it's good for you." Yuzuki replied in unenthusiastically, "Armin, we should head back to the room, we'll be back for dinner. Yuzuki grabbed by the hem of Armin's jacket and tugged slightly. Taking the hint Armin wrapped a supportive arm around her.

"Jean, even though Yuzuki seems indestructible that doesn't mean she can't be hurt." Armin said before walking Yuzuki back upstairs, leaving a shocked Jean to reflect on what he had done.

_Scratch that…I'm an asshole._


	11. Jealousy? (Part I)

**Earthlover, I was also surprised that you reviewed so quickly, I'm so happy you liked the newest chapter I hope you also enjoy this chapter as well.**

**I apologize for another short chapter, I am planning to make longer ones in the future.**

_Yuzuki_

* * *

Yuzuki POV

***Somewhat of a time skip…not really***

**(Yuzuki's Room)**

"Armin, will Jean be taking the nightshift with you again?" I asked quietly.

"I'm not sure. Do you need Eren or Mikasa to switch with him?" He answered.

"No. What he said was out of ignorance…besides, I think I provoked him. In the end I kind of deserved it." I stood in front of the mirror and tried to pull my hair tie out, I groaned, it was stuck. _J__ust what I need_, I thought sarcastically as I flopped down on the bed.

"Did something happen?" I could hear the concern in Armin's voice.

"My hair…the hair tie is caught in this mess…do you mind um." I stopped in midsentence.

"Is it okay if I sit on the bed?" I could see he was turning pink again.

Before I could answer there was a loud knock at the door, I quickly sat up trying to keep my tangled hair out of view.

"Please, come in." I called. My eyes widened when I saw Levi standing in the doorway looking unimpressed.

"Stupid brat, if you cut your hair you wouldn't have any more of these meaningless issues!" He walked in and sat down next to me.

"I thought you didn't care." I mumbled.

"I don't, but if this is going to affect your training that's different." He replied gruffly.

"Levi...I mean, Capt…"

"My name is fine in private like this, be grateful since you're so damn persistent about it." He rolled his eyes.

"Levi, do you know why I didn't cut my hair?" I looked at my hands.

"Damn brat, don't be so full of yourself. Do I _**need**_ to know?" He sounded indifferent.

"…Mom always liked it, she would always run her fingers through it and do whatever she liked. She told me, even though it's my hair, it was yours as well. She loved you a lot you know. She never liked thinking of us as the same person though, even if I did remind her of you." Levi looked a little surprised.

"Causing headaches must be your specialty." He said as he pinched the bridge of his nose, "Sit on the floor and turn around." I did as I was told.

"But why am I…" I stopped myself, feeling the sensation of gentle fingers running through my hair, I noticed two legs on either side of me.

"Shut up. Arlert give me her comb." He snapped. _He talks like this, but he's actually very considerate isn't he? _I sighed, it felt nice.

"Am I sitting here because you couldn't reach?" I joked, turning around to look at him, I wanted to laugh, my hair was piled on his lap and there was an irritated look on his face.

"Turn around and be quiet, I won't be done for a while." He moved my head so I was facing the doorway again, he sounded annoyed, but there was something else to it. I smiled to myself. We sat in silence. I leaned back against his legs and closed my eyes. _So that's why I'm not facing him. It's relaxing, both the comb and his hands. Is this something a father would normally do? I wonder_…The sound of someone yelling pulled me out of my dream-like state.

"Levi, did something happen?" I gave Armin a worried look since turning around wasn't an option.

"Hanji…"

"Captain I **_need _**to experiment more, please allow me to use Eren as a!" The shouting stopped and there was Hanji, staring at us in shock, "Did I interrupt something?" She asked.

"An hour of needed silence." Levi ran the comb and his fingers through my hair one last, "it's out, and next time brush your hair when you wake up. It took a long time to fix that rat's nest of yours." He grumbled handing the comb to back to Armin and placing my hair tie in the drawer next to the bed. He glared at Hanji who said she would wait downstairs as she skipped out of the room.

"Before you leave I want to say thank you." I looked at Levi as if I were expecting something.

"Brat." I couldn't help but laugh at his response as he walked out and closed the door behind him.

"Armin, you still there?" I walked over and waved my hands around his eyes.

"I am!" He jumped up suddenly.

"I'm just as surprised as you are." I said, he simply nodded in response.

"Yuzuki, you don't think the Captain did that on purpose do you?" His grip on the comb tightened significantly.

"I doubt it." _L__istening in on our conversation and butting in. Just like a real father…I wish._


	12. Jealousy? (Part II)

**Hello everyone, I wanted to try something different for once and I ended up thinking about writing the previous chapter in Armin's point of view though it's not much of an original idea I thought it would make some sort of sense since he was in the room. I think I'm going to use most the same dialogue as annoying as that may be. I am apologizing in advanced, I'm sorry! **

_Armin_

* * *

Armin POV

"Armin, will Jean be taking the nightshift with you again?" Her voice was so soft I could barely hear her.

"I'm not sure. Do you need Eren or Mikasa to switch with him?" I asked _after the argument she had with Jean I wouldn't blame her._

"No. What he said was out of ignorance…besides, I think I provoked him. In the end I kind of deserved it." I glanced at Yuzuki as she fiddled with her hair in front of the mirror. I held in the urge to laugh when she groaned out of frustration, her hair was terrible tangled and knotted.

"Did something happen?" I called out to her as if I wasn't watching.

"My hair…the hair tie is caught in this mess…do you mind um." My heart started pounding when she stopped talking. _Is she asking for my help_?

"Is it okay if I sit on the bed?" I could feel the heat rise to my cheeks. _How embarrassing_.

Before I was able to stretch my hand out to her, there was a loud knock at the door.

"Please, come in." I looked towards the doorway and flinched when I saw the Captain standing there with a scowl in his face.

"Stupid brat, if you cut your hair you wouldn't have any more of these meaningless issues!" I moved near the edge of the bed quickly when I saw him walk closer.

"I thought you didn't care." Yuzuki mumbled.

"I don't, but if this is going to affect your training that's different." I could feel the hairs on my arms stand up when I saw the Captain glaring at me.

"Arlert give me her comb!" I hopped off the bed and opened the drawer next to the bed and handed the comb to the Captain. I stood near Yuzuki and closed my eyes for a few minutes. _My heart feels heavy, is it disappointment, nobody did anything wrong so what is this?_

Levi, did something happen?" I caught Yuzuki's eye.

"Hanji…" There was a slight irritation in the Captain's voice.

"Captain we _**need **_to experiment more, please allow me to use Eren as a! Did I interrupt something?" I wanted to run over and cover her mouth…Yuzuki wasn't **_supposed_ **to know about his secret, though she didn't seem to catch Hanji's slip up. The Captain shoved the comb back to me.

"Shitty brat, don't even _**think**_ about using your dick for the decisions you make." He muttered quietly, I took in a deep breath, resisting the urge to talk back, instead I gripped the comb tightly hoping to use that as a distraction.

"Of course not Captain." I replied calmly.

"Armin, you still there?" I released my grip on the comb when I heard Yuzuki's voice.

"I am!" I wanted to smack myself for talking so loud.

"I'm just as surprised as you are." I could only nod. _It's like she's reading my mind_.

"Yuzuki, you don't think the Captain did that on purpose do you?" I clenched my fist with the comb in it again, feeling a dull pain in my heart.

"I doubt it." She answered with a troubled look on her face.

_I don't doubt it…he definitely did **it **on purpose._

_What is this?_

_Why does it hurt to see you so happy?_


	13. Closing The Distance (Part I)

**Oh my goodness! I totally forgot to mention that I'm going to pretend that everyone is still in "training" not from scratch. But more along the lines of the 3DMG and hand to hand combat**

_Yuzuki_

* * *

Yuzuki POV

I ran my fingers through my hair, _no knots I'm impressed_. I looked over at Armin, he had a strange look on his face.

"Are there other people in the Survey Corps, more specifically are there any others around our age?" I asked him.

"T-There are, have you met them yet?" He asked without looking at me.

"I wouldn't have asked you if I did, and you're in charge of me, aren't you Armin?" I moved so I was standing in front of him.

He didn't say anything, he had this look on his face, as if he were thinking of something else. I sighed and looked at his hand, he was gripping the comb as hard as he could. Slowly, I reached out and took his hand into mine gently prying open his fingers and taking the comb from him. Taking his hand into mine I gave it a gentle squeeze.

"You okay?" I asked sitting on the bed.

"I think so."

"I don't know what happened but if you need a distraction, can you introduce me to the others?" I smiled at him as I intertwined our fingers.

"Do you have your gear?" He asked.

"Always! Let's go there tomorrow! Can we?" I squealed excitedly.

"Wouldn't the Captain be upset?"

"We could ask him…and ask him if Mikasa and Eren can join us? Sounds like a solid plan."

"You might want to ask then, he might say yes if it's you."

"Okay…I was thinking that you need at least one day with your friends. Actually, more time would be preferable. So how about, I talk with Levi about letting you off and you talk about introducing me to the rest." I suggested.

"Y-Y-You would do that? Just so then I can catch up with my childhood friends?" He asked.

"Why not? I've never had those kinds of people in my life. Why should I deprive you of them?" I shrugged my shoulders, "I'm going to talk to Levi, you I'll be back soon so don't be afraid to sleep." I said, as I untangled our hands. I stood up, and quickly smoothed down my outfit.

"Come back soon." I heard Armin call as I closed the door behind me.

* * *

***Time Skip***

**(Levi's office…or something like that)**

I stood in front of his door, I sat in front of his door and I paced in front of his door. Yet I didn't knock.

_What to say what to say? "Hello Levi, um, I'm here to ask if Armin can have two or three days off, I mean one is okay but I was thinking that he was being too isolated." Sound good? Nope not at all! Oh my goodness what am I supposed to say?! Um maybe train with him or walk around with him in town? Uh, tell him I need help cleaning?! No, that's stupid and indirectly offensive…ask him to brush my hair? Bond with me? This is the most difficult thing I've had to do this week!_

I was so caught up in my thoughts that I didn't even notice the door opening and I stopped my pacing to see Levi staring at me with some kind of displeased look.

"Levi! Uh, how are you? I was just going to go into your office to ask a favor though you may not think that this is the time or appropriate for me to ask favors from you, but please hear me out before you decide anything?" I rambled.

"Come in then, but don't make a mess." He answered walking back into the room leaving the door wide open. I nodded and closed the door behind me.

I took a seat in front of Levi and clasped my hands together.

"Tell me what exactly do you want me to do?"

"I want Armin to have two or three days with his friends. I feel like he's taken on too much by having to watch me and I know he's close with Eren and Mikasa so give them two or three days off too please? I can follow you around those two days we could walk through town or maybe talk a little, or look for tea leaves?" I suggested.

"Tea leaves?" He asked unaffected by my motor mouth.

"Yes I like looking for rare teas or just teas in general…silly isn't it?" I said looking at my hands.

"Three days starting tomorrow, you can cancel your date for three days right?"

"D-Date? What date? I was going to ask Armin to introduce me to the other trainees but…" He cut me off with his hand.

"I'm giving him his three days, you better not lead me on a wild goose chase just for tea, got it brat!" He snapped.

"Really? Thank you! Oh wow, we can walk all over and maybe we can find at least five different teas of course after all of the work is done and then…" He raised an eyebrow.

"Right. I will tell Armin the news. Thank you, and have a nice evening." I bowed before leaving the office.

* * *

***Time Skip* (Sort of)**

**(Yuzuki's Room…by the way it's not pitch black yet)**

I opened the door as quietly as I could without disturbing the sleeping figure on my bed. As I shut the door behind me and walked closer to study Armin's sleeping face.

_He looks peaceful and exhausted at the same time. At least he found the bed to be more comfortable than the floor._ A small smile spread across my face.

I grabbed a blanket that was draped over the foot of the bed and carefully placed it over him, just to have my wrist grabbed. I yelped as I fell on top of Armin.

"I-I-I'm sorry I wasn't trying to do that." I watched as he turned red.

"No need to say sorry, I was going to take the chair or floor." I whispered.

"You can have the bed and I can take the floor, it's not an issue." He argued.

"I don't mind if we share the bed either, it would probably be the most comfortable." I suggested feeling the heat rise to my cheeks.

"S-S-Sure, here use the blanket as well." He said, moving the blanket so it covered the other side of the bed.

"I will, thanks. Um I think I'm going to move now. I don't want your friends having a heart attack because of our position." I laughed as I rolled over to the other side of the bed settling myself next to Armin.

"O-O-Oh right." He answered turning towards me.

"Do you mind if I moved in closer, it would be warmer for the both of us." He nodded. "Levi said that he's giving you three days off starting tomorrow and I wanted to let you know I will be in good hands. Levi is going to watch me." I told him as I curled up against his chest.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome Armin, we need to try and get some sleep. I have a feeling you're going to be swept away in the early morning and I can feel your heart going nuts under my hand." I joked as he adjusted his arm under my head and draped the blanket over us keeping a protective arm over my waist.

"Goodnight Yuzuki." He whispered placing his forehead on mine.

"You're very bold tonight." I giggled.

"I'm just tired, you can hit me in the morning." He chuckled lightly.

I said nothing in return and closed my eyes.

_You may not know it Armin, but my heart is also going crazy…I think I'm starting to fall for you. I'm sorry._


	14. Bad Decisions

Yuzuki POV

"Armin! Yuzuki! You lovebirds better wake up before the Captain comes in and sees the two of you." Eren called loudly.

"What do you mean by lovebirds?" I moaned.

"You were cuddling again."

"Yes, it was cold last night and Armin said it was okay."

"Oh."

"I would like to mention Armin is awake and he can hear everything that you said to me."

"…"

"I'm going to head over to Levi's office you do whatever with Eren and Mikasa. Oh and Eren?" I said in a seductive voice.

"W-W-What?"

"Just for that lovebird comment as an attempt to embarrass me, I'm going to have to unfortunately turn the tables on you. Forgive me Armin. Eren, you might want to keep this a secret from Mikasa." I winked and held a finger to my lips before I slinked over to Eren. I cupped his cheek and leaned in for a gentle kiss.

"Whoa…why…what…did…you…my…first…kiss…with…lips…me?" I laughed as Eren was unable to complete his sentences, I stopped when I saw Armin's enraged expression.

"I'm sorry Armin, just remember a kiss out of revenge doesn't count." I said feeling satisfied both of their faces were red for two different reasons and quickly made my way to Levi's office. I did not want to get caught in Mikasa's wrath. Dying at her hands was not on my list of things to do today.

* * *

"Armin, she's scary when she's mad." Eren said touching his mouth.

"Y-Y-Yeah…she didn't have to kiss you though." Armin mumbled under his breath.

"H-Hey you don't need to be that angry…her lips were soft." Eren commented.

"Eren, keep that thought to yourself. Mikasa will kill you."

"Why exactly would I want to kill Eren?"

"Mikasa!" The two of them yelled simultaneously.

"U-U-Uh you see, Eren told to do something and I said you wouldn't approve of him volunteering to be Hanji's test subject more specifically allowing her to chop off his limbs."

"Interesting." Mikasa said dully.

"We have three days with Armin, Yuzuki asked the Captain to give him a break." Eren butted in attempting to lighten the mood.

"Oh, that was nice of her. I will have to thank her later." Mikasa said quietly.

"Yeah, I'm surprised the Captain even said yes." Eren muttered.

"Who knows?" Mikasa shrugged.

"Eren, Mikasa, let's walk around town for a bit, we can catch up." Armin suggested.

"Later, maybe we should see how everyone else is doing. I want to spar with Jean, and mess up his stupid horse face." Eren said with an evil grin on his face.

"Eren…" Mikasa sighed.

"What?"

"Nothing."

* * *

Yuzuki POV

***Time Skip***

**(Levi's office)**

"I have something to confess." I said looking down at my hands again.

"If it has anything to do with Arlert don't even bother telling me about it." Levi growled before taking a sip of his coffee.

"It doesn't…but I wanted to let you know I did something idiotic." I covered my face in shame.

"And what would be so stupid for you to not look me in the eye."

"Um…I….uh."

"Spit it out brat!" He demanded taking another sip.

"I kissed Eren." I jumped when Levi sprayed his coffee all over me.

"You…did…what?"

"Well when you said spit it out I didn't think you meant it literally. Like I said I kissed…" He glared at me.

"Don't even try to be funny, I heard you the first time. Please do tell me what compelled you to kiss Jäger?"

"He pissed me off, so I got back at him." I stated simply.

"If that is all, I don't need to know." He sighed pinching the bridge of his nose.

"I'm sorry…is it okay if we walk around and look for teas?" I asked trying to change the subject.

"I am in charge of you, and you listen to what I say, don't think for a second it's the other way around."

"I understand…Captain…sorry again, I just, thought we could talk." I lowered my head even more.

"You're a piece of work…grab your jacket, we can go into town." He grumbled in defeat.

"Are we taking the horses?"

"Whatever, we're leaving." He said as he stood up and walked out the door.

"W-Wait for me Levi!" I yelled as I scrambled for my jacket and ran after him.


	15. Hunting For Tea

**Lol Pein's Kid I totally agree poor Armin, I was questioning if I wanted to write something like that, but no worries I've got something else planned for him in later chapters thanks for reviewing!**

**(Sparring grounds? Training grounds? Something along those lines)**

* * *

"Jean you shitty horse-face where are you?" Eren cupped his hands over his mouth.

"Jäger! What the fuck is wrong with you?" Jean roared.

"Nothing, just wanted to spar with you, I got you all pumped up now." Eren said bouncing on the balls of his feet.

"You look overly happy…it's creepy."

O-oh you t-t-think so…" Eren rubbed the back of his neck.

"D-D-D-D-Don't tell me!"

"It was just one…"

"You little fucker!" Jean ran at Eren grabbing his the collar of his shirt.

"What the hell did I do?" Eren raised his hands defensively.

"You did _**that **_w-with Yuzuki?"

"N-N-N-N-Not that! She was pissed at me and kissed me." Eren said through gritted teeth.

"She k-k-k-kissed you?!"

"I highly doubt she would fall for a guy like you." Eren smirked.

"You are so dead!" Jean screamed as he released Eren and threw the first punch.

* * *

_Yuzuki_

"Is it okay if I call you Levi while we walk around?" Yuzuki asked.

"Fine." The Captain grumbled.

"I have no idea where to go within these walls…could you suggest a place?" Yuzuki admitted sheepishly.

"Brat, you nag me this morning to go find tea with you, and here you don't even know where to look." Levi sighed as he led the way.

Yuzuki said nothing as she walked by Levi's side, taking in the new smells and the different twists and turns past houses within the walls. Passing new faces on the street and watching people gossiped as humanity's strongest soldier strolled through the busy streets. Oblivious to the fact many of the men were also talking about some beauty walking beside the Captain Yuzuki continued to look around unguarded, while Levi shot a few death glares here and there.

"This is quite amazing all of these houses and people it's like a maze." Yuzuki said.

"Instead of looking around like a naïve child why don't you worry more about yourself?" Levi scowled.

"Because I feel comfortable just walking around like this with you."

"Are you really that trusting?"

"I've been on my own for most of my life and it's true you could have deceived me and kicked me out, I guess I wanted to give you the benefit of the doubt."

As they continued their walk Levi noticed Yuzuki seemed more interested in the small isolated town within the walls rather than search for teas. He shrugged his shoulders as he watched her face light up either when she saw children or waved to people who passed by.

"Levi?" He raised an eyebrow, "we're you listening to our conversation?" She asked.

"Not intentionally, it just happened." He said casually brushing her off.

"I see, so that's how you knew about the whole date thing." She laughed.

"What?"

"Nothing, you answered my second question."

"Yuzuki…"

"Yes."

"We're going back, forget about the tea." Levi said turning abruptly.

"Levi what are you talking about?"

"I'm saying that you've taken me on a wild goose chase and we're wasting our time."

"I got you these while I was talking to some of the people, hopefully they're to your taste." She took two containers from underneath her cloak and handed them to him.

"White ambrosia and jasmine silver needle white tea, what did you do to get two?" He asked studying the containers in his hands.

"I was talking with a lot of people today, and I was given these two as a gift." She answered nonchalantly.

"That's it?"

"Yeah…that's it." Levi scowled slightly, she didn't even have to put in any effort.

"Brat, I take back what I said, but we're still going back." Levi said in a bored voice.

Yuzuki shook her head and chuckled, realizing he was actually somewhat happy despite her lack of effort searching for tea.

"By the way, feel free to leave whenever with that Arlert boy, you two might as well be married already." Levi waved a hand as if to shoo away an insect.

"Are you giving me permission to sneak out with a boy in the middle of the night?!" Yuzuki asked with a mischievous look on her face bouncing her eyebrows.

"Don't be stupid I know you're not capable of that." Levi scoffed.

"You're right I'm not." She sighed, "Did I gain a tiny bit of your trust, even if you don't accept me as your kid?"

"I trust you more than I did, and I don't recall rejecting you, I do remember wanting to look into if what you said was true that's all." He rolled his eyes and walked faster as if he were in a hurry.

_It's probably her drawing, the one he never returned to me, it must have some sort of credibility._


	16. Down Time

Yuzuki couldn't help but smile as they headed back to the former headquarters, she hummed softly, it wasn't a song or anything, but it sounded nice. Levi pinched the bridge of his nose at the thought of how carefree she was. As they approached the stables and dismounted their horses Yuzuki gave Sora a pat before handing him off to someone. Apparently another group meeting would be held again in their dining area.

She took off her cloak and slung it over her arm causally walking through the doors and headed up to her room. She continued to hum walking downstairs to grab a small cup of water only to run into Armin and Mikasa having a serious looking conversation. Armin was siting properly in a chair while Mikasa was standing and giving him an unimpressed look.

"I'm back, sorry to intrude." Yuzuki called.

"W-Welcome back." Armin's voice wavered slightly.

"It's good to be back, do you mind if I grab some water, I hope I didn't interrupt something." Yuzuki took a swig of water.

"We were just done talking." Mikasa chimed in before walking out of the room. Yuzuki watched as the door shut and turned to Armin.

"Did something happen?" Yuzuki asked with no hesitation.

"Nothing happened…Eren just decided he wanted to talk to Jean about something."

"Since when have Eren and Jean ever gotten along?" She asked.

Armin didn't answer, he just shook his head leaned back into a more comfortable position crossing his arms.

"How was going into town with the Captain?"

"It was a new and exciting experience." Yuzuki smiled a bit, "Are you enjoying your three days with your friends?" She asked.

"I am, it's kind of nice to take a break, but it's not like you're high maintenance or anything."

"Right, did you want to take the time we have right now to talk?"

"About what?"

"Anything."

Armin closed his eyes for a moment and placed his hand on his chin, furrowing his eyebrows trying to think of a question.

"Oh, um, when you let Eren ride Sora, you said you were running from a titan? Was it killed?" He remembered.

"No, it survived." Yuzuki answered looking visibly upset.

"How tall was it?" He pressed gently.

"Taller than sixty meters, actually there were two, kind of fused together…it's hard to explain."

"Fused?"

"Yes, I'd rather save this conversation for another day." She sighed.

"O-Okay."

Yuzuki grabbed a chair and plopped down next to Armin, she held out her hands with her palms facing towards. He stared at her for a moment before placing his hands on hers. All he could do was stare as she intertwined their fingers.

"I have to get back to Levi soon, will you let me stay like this for a little longer?" She asked innocently.

"Yes, is something wrong?" Armin squeezed her hands for moral support.

Yuzuki just nodded her head and said, "It's more for you than more me." Armin could feel his heart beat faster than usual, but other than that nothing seemed out of the ordinary.

They sat in silence holding each other's hands as if they had forgotten about the rest of the world around them. No more war, no more titans, just regular people rather than young soldiers fighting for humanity. They both jumped when Jean came barging into the room.

"Jean what happened to you?" Yuzuki rushed over to him.

"Eren." He growled spitting out some blood.

"I won't ask, but I'm going to kick his ass when I see him." Yuzuki grumbled.

She noticed Armin moved back into his original position and mouthed sorry to him. He simply shrugged his shoulders and mouthed it couldn't be help. She could tell by his eyes he was slightly irritated, Yuzuki made a mental note to ask about that later. She continued to examine the bruises on Jean's face and placed her hands on her hips.

"Tell me where Eren is." She said as more of a command than a question.

"He's still at the sparring grounds…but just so you know, there's more to him than you think, beating him up doesn't seem very smart." Jean warned her.

"I'm still going to kick his ass."

"I'd like to see that." Jean forced a laugh while clutching his stomach.

"Oh you will…give me two days." Yuzuki said menacingly.


End file.
